pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Inauguration Assassination
Inauguration Assassination is the fifth episode of the second season of Pokemon - The Journey of Max. Plot Narrator: Last time, Donald Trump won, and the Illuminati is scheming assassination. Donald Trump: Hello America, we are all together in this. Max: Well, the America and world will be safe again. Ash: Yeah, it will be safe. May: When do we continue the journey. Paul: The volcanic activity is probably freezing now. Barry: So its a good plan to head there now. Vivi: Max does have to get the remaining badges. Donald Trump: *takes the oath* (Meanwhile in Congress) Donald Trump: I love the democracy, republic and most important of all, The people! I will fight for you, America and the world to be safe again! Congress: Donald Trump, you have been granted emergency powers. Donald Trump: Thank you very much! Ben: -is waiting to strike- Pikachu: Pika! seems wrong, there might be an assassination. Ash: Pikachu, whatever you think is wrong, isn't wrong. Donald Trump: *gets on the limo that is similar to JFK's limo in 1963* Driver: Let's get going. Max: What's going on, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika! think he might be killed. Ben: -radios his Sniper- Now, attack. Donald Trump: -gets shot in the shoulder- Ouch. Someone must be reenacting John F. Kennedy's assassination, good thing they missed. Ben: *aims shot to Donald Trump's head and shoot it* Pikachu: *uses Thunderbolt on a bullet* Ash: Pikachu, You're right! There must be an assassination. Max: Oh dear! May: Who would want him dead so soon. Paul: Someone must not be happy. Barry: Luckily, the bullet was destroyed in mid air. Vivi: Someone must be very bad. Jesse Ventura: This is just like the assassination of John Fitzgerald Kennedy, except botched. Donald Trump: Driver, Can you stop? Driver: *stops* Donald Trump: Guys, someone tried to kill me. And I still don't know who hired the killer. Ash: Thanks to my Pikachu, You are saved. Pikachu: Pikachu! Donald Trump: Thank you, Pikachu, for saving me from being assassinated. Pikachu: Pika! Ron Paul: We need to end the Federal Reserve company, and Jacob Rothschild, who I suspect is behind the assassination. Alex Jones: Jacob Rothschild might be in league with Hillary Clinton. Roger Stone: Maybe George Soros is involved too. Donald Trump: They think they can put her in power like that, they'd have to kill me, my vice president, my secretary, and everyone else appointed, to take control. Jacob Rothschild: A Pokemon screwed up the assassination. David Rockefeller: We need to issue the backup plan. George Soros: Well, when do we execute it? Hillary Clinton: The reason we can hold Vivi hostage is for her to work for the Federal Reserve. Bill Clinton: She can be enslaved. George W. Bush: Are you out of your mind, there is an amendment against slavery? Jeb Bush: Yeah, what he said. Archie: We at least treat our Pokemon kindly. Maxie: Yeah, we do too. Jacob Rothschild: What Hillary said is correct, so let's kidnap her. George Soros, You kidnap her since you are the puppet master of Hillary. George Soros: I will do it. Jacob Rothschild: You can have CIA agents with you. *sends CIA agents with George Soros* George Soros: Okay. (Meanwhile in outside) Vivi: This will be fun! George Soros: *sits in a hover chair and kidnaps Vivi by holding her arms tightly* Vivi: Let me go! George Soros: You are needed by the Federal Reserve. CIA Agent: Now let's go! Max: Hey! Ash: Let her go! May: Stop it! Paul: What is going on? Barry: They have Vivi! Vito: Stop it! Victoria: Let my daughter go! Victor: Stop! Vicky: Leave my granddaughter alone! Alex Jones: That was George Soros! Roger Stone: He is in league with Jacob Rothschild and Hillary Clinton! Donald Trump: They probably took her for leverage. Jesse Ventura: They shouldn't have done that. Ron Paul: Those people will pay. Max: Ron Paul, You know Federal Reserve, right? Are you trying to end it? How do you know Federal Reserve that was not part of U.S agency? Ron Paul: The Federal Reserve is a bank pretending to be an agency. And yes, I am trying to end it. We need to get in to save her. Donald Trump: You might need my help. Vladimir Putin: I can help you too, Donald. Max: Um Donald Trump, who is this guy? Donald Trump: Vladimir Putin, the ruler of Russia. Max: Nice to meet you, Putin. I have a question for you. Putin, How was Europe going? Vladimir Putin: Hello, and Israel is invaded by the Jihadists and the Zionists. David Duke: I know about the Zionists. Max: You know the Zionists? David Duke: Yes, The Zionists are responsible for everything. Max: Does that mean that the Illuminati are the Zionist global elite? David Duke: Yes, They are the Zionist global elite. Max: I see now. Does that mean that the World War 3 would be coming? Ash: Yeah, does it mean that? May: It might. Paul: Though it might not. Barry: It could though. Vito: Vivi is in danger. Victoria: She has to be aved. Vicky: Its not good for her to be captured. Victor: Please save her. Donald Trump: We need to get there. Alex Jones: A citizen is in trouble. Roger Stone: For the sake's of America. Jesse Ventura: I might write another book. Ron Paul: This is for free markets. Vladimir Putin: Let's all go together, and lets all use our Pokemon. Jacob Rothschild: *appears in screen* Hello everyone, I ran the world all along! Max: Who is this guy, Alex Jones? Alex Jones: That's Jacob Rothschild. Roger Stone: He may be old. Jesse Ventura: But he is very evil. Ron Paul: He turned out to be very bad. Vladimir Putin: I used to work with him in the New World Order, but realized their intentions and left. Jacob Rothschild: I am establishing a New World Order, to rule this world, with me as the dictator of the world. I would be the One World Leader, and I had George Soros take a girl important to Max. Vivi: Uggh, please, you guys keep beating me. Jacob Rothschild: I am declaring war on the entire world, as a 3rd World War. Max: Let Vivi go. Jacob Rothschild: And now I sign off, as war is declared. Max: Tsk, we need to do something! Ash: Whats the plan? May: I don't know. Paul: We need a plan. Barry: We can't just rush in. Vito: Vivi is in danger. Victoria: We are doing this for her. Vicky: She needs our help. Victor: And she can't be hurt by those people. Alex Jones: We have Pokemon we can use. Roger Stone: Would you like us to use them. Jesse Ventura: I bet we can use them. Donald Trump: We can all do this. Ron Paul: We will defeat Jacob Rothschild. Vladimir Putin: Yes, we do. Jessie: This is for the sake of the world. James: And the people. Meowth: And da existence of Team Rocket. Military: -has guns to fight the Jihadist Muslims- Patriotic People: We have the right to have guns, which is the 2nd Amendment. Max: Alright! Americans: We can handle them. Russians: So can we? Donald Trump: We will work together as a country alliance for our friendship. Vladimir Putin: That is a good idea, we shall work together. Narrator: Narrator: Now that Jacob Rothschild has declared war on the world, Donald Trump and Vladimir Putin have begun working together as an alliance. Vivi is currently being enslaved, and Max and his friends need to save her from the Federal Reserve and the Illuminati. Category:Episodes